Disturbing the peace
by DragonWolf23
Summary: As a boy with a dragon tattoo was found in a crashed plane that went up into a blaze will the boy be comfortable with Vikings and dragons he doesn't know will he make it to winter?
1. Chapter 1

It has been 15 years since the drago attacked berk and a new version of riders have been put into the world and the word "peace" was now a strong suit, Riders Learned so much in those years but with hiccup in this world there is a adventure everyday.

As Berk was waking at dawn there was a sound that roared throughout the isles,shaking island getting the people of berks attention.

hiccup walked out of the house unnoticed and woken toothless to go see where that roaring is coming from ,flying away without barely any sound of wings.

Astrid shifted over putting her arm on the empty part bed she barely open her **eyes** half asleep " Where he go?" she said to herself and sat up with the fur blanket over her bare chest she looked around and found nothing she got out of bed to get dressed to start the day.

Meanwhile with hiccup and toothless there were following the sound of a mechanical roar throughout the land he scanned the area and say a dot in the distance bigger then a Timberjack big as the red death he killed so long ago, he flown towards that dot but as he got closer it started getting bigger.

And on fire from the inside " what the?" I thought as it passed by I covered my ears from the sound toothless was fumbling I got him to calm down but I looked It was crash As it did I raced to the green dragon.

* * *

><p>One by one Astrid's children came downstairs and ate breakfast Astrid placed her 4th child the youngest in a baby chair they rest of the children hiccup barged in holding a teen he ran upstairs before anyone said anything ,two the oldest children followed there father upstairs both the oldest to see who the boy was another tried but her mother stopped her.<p>

Hiccup set the damaged boy on there children's bed "quick go get the healer I'll watch the boy " as my children bolted out the door I snapped my head around and looked for any markings relating to the mechanical dragon what's this as something was burned or branded on his neck

The healer came by and left the main thing the healer said was rest and he will feel better in the morning

**how was it please let me know**


	2. Chapter 2 meet the chief

It has been two days since the boy who has been taken to berk and he was showing signs of waking but there was rumors from courting him to sending him in the slammer but hiccup made sure that didn't happen he strictly to let the group of healers or the elders they checked him throughout those two days.

* * *

><p>As I woke I rubbed my eyes with my hands and looked around and noticed I was in a empty shed because of the enclosed area I jolt to my feet and noticed I was in a change of clothes a grey tunic and shoulder pads with black leggings and brown boots I Thought to myself for minute on what was the situation was.<p>

I thought for another minute and looked around for my glasses and my backpack I scavenged through this shed looking for it I finally found it lying under the bed and I barely could reach my fingers were the things that reached it I grabbed the strap and yanked it out with not much force I opened it up and put my hand through the backpack and found my retractable armor , phone and a solar charger with a few light food.

I picked up my things and equipped my armor to its spots on my body I fastened the straps on my armor and retracted my armor so it looks like a single piece as I finished doing so I heard a knock and the creak of the door opening and I turned around to see who it was it was a older gentleman with a viking helmet.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly ask before he said anything he looked at me for a few seconds and said" hello I'm hiccup haddock chief of berk ,what's your name son?" He asks "Patrick " I quickly respond "will you like to come to the hall for breakfast I thought you may be hungry since you been in a coma for few days and will you join me ?" I nod and we went of off in the rain

it was mostly a quiet walk I barely said much to not to say anything I remember learning Norse from somewhere but I have images floating in my head I don't know who or what those represent I snap back to reality realizing we were at a big door

he opens the door and says ".welcome to berk"


End file.
